Twist of Plot
by tytyvm
Summary: When a human finds themselves in...wait...I feel this has been done before...perhaps, a few twists will keep it new. PSssSSH, this is a ha-ware-e-ous comedy! Roses are red, violets are blue, Pikachu is yellow. *WARNING* Story makes no sense.
1. Chapter 1x01

__'It's five A.M. Why is the sun out. Is that a forest outside...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?'

Andi sat up. Got out of bed. Went down stairs. Popped into the kitchen. Brewed some coffee. Got a cup. Put some coffee into the cup. Took a big sip. Swallowed. And hit the floor.

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

"OHHHHHHHhhhhh TWIIIIIIIlighttttt~" Pinkie billowed into the face of her friend.

'I locked the do…'

"Twilght GUESSS WUT!" Pinkie yelled.

"Wha"

"You left the window opened."

"Wait wa…"

"NO ME FIRST~! OKAY, SO I WAS WALKING THROUGH THE APPLE FIELDS WHEN THIS ONE COLT WEANT 'hey did you see that random house in the forest?' AND I WAS ALL LIKE 'tell me whERE!~' AND HE WAS ALL LIKE 'AWW over there!' AND I RAN OFF AND HE SAID 'woah Pinkie is scary sometimes' AND THEN I…"

"Wait how did you know he sa…"

"AND THERE WAS THIS HUGE HOUSE AND THIS SILLY THING INSIDE *deep breath* And-It-Was-Kissing-The-Floor-And-Then-It-Was-Really-Still-But-It-Was-Already-Like-That-When-I-Got-There-But-I-Was-All-Like-Whatevah-But-Then-I-Was-All-Like-PARTY!"

"Wait why does that call for a par…"

"I wonder if it's hurt….HMMMM….hmmmm…..hmmm…..ZZZZzzzzzz"

"SPIKE! Go tell everypony that something is hurt AND NEEDS HELP! Pinkie! Go see if the creature is okay! I'll get the nurse!"

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

Andi woke up. Looked around. Stood up.

'…..*sip*…..That's some good coffee…'

"Too bad most of it's on my legs…...ow."

Walking in the bathroom, Andi locked the door, got into the tub, and pulled across the shower curtain.

"HI I'M PINKIEPIE WHO ARE YOU!~"

"….how did you get…"

"You left the window open."

"Wait wh…"

"SO WHO ARE YOU! YOU'RE NEW AND WERE TOTALLLY KISSING THE FLOOR *GAAAASSSPPP* I. WILL. THROW. YOU. A. HELLO. FLOOR. KISSING. PARTY!"

"No than…"

"WITH BIL-LOUNS AND POHTATOS AND…"

"WHEN DID YOU GET INTO THE SHOWER WITH ME!"

"You left the curtain unlocked."

"Wait w…"

"You're different!"

"…Are you saying that because I'm BLACK?"

"Hehe what~, you are totally white colored Silly Willy!"

"Yeah I know xD. By the way are you a pink pony with balloons on your butt?"

"Yesir!"

"*Deep breath*… you are so cute I don't even!..."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT are YOOOUUUU AN EVOLVED MONKEY BIPEDAL CREATURE WITH HIGHER INTELLIGENCE AND PERSONALLY FILLED WITH TRAITS ENCIRCLING HATE WAR LOVE ANGST AND *GASP* PA-R-TEEEES!"

"Oh my goodness how did you know :D"

"AND you're SO SOFT!"

"Not as soft and cuddly AS YOU!"

Twilight: "PINKIE WHY ARE IN THE SHOWER WITH A STRANGE FEMALE!"

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:

_**Hi Everyone! Well Goodness.**_**_ If you_** _**made it this far please go ahead and read section two =D The comedy takes a turn for the best I think ^^~ Byebye now!**_

Authors note: If you liked my random peace of crazy, tell meh please ^^

OR

If you hated my "FOUR HOUR to write" struggling MASTERPIECE, tell me too. Hehe

OR

Tell me that it is too random, needs a stronger introduction that allows you to connect to the main character, needs to stay true to the actual character and fails to do so here, and is only good for maybe one cheap joke and I should go write a serious story with hints of comedy and a compelling character base. Per-say :D


	2. Chapter 1x02

**PREVISOUALLY...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...**

"AND you're SO SOFT!"

"Not as soft and cuddly AS YOU!"

Twilight: "PINKIE WHY ARE IN THE SHOWER WITH A STRANGE FEMALE!"

**CONTINUATION...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...**

Pinkie: "PSHHHH, OB-v-OUS-ly because I'm ah playah!"

Andi: "Wait wa…"

Twilight: "_**PINKIE.**_"

Nurse: "Pie!"

Pinkie: "Nurse!"

Andi: "Twilight!"

Twilight: "Andi!"

Pinkie: "Vampire teen drama!"

Andi: "What…"

Celestia: "It all makes sense now."

Andi: "Woah! One; when did you get there? Two; I finally met someone whiter than me. SCORE."

Celestia: "…are you saying that because I'm _BLACK_!"

Pinkie: "Ha! We already used that one~."

Twilight: "STOP PLEASE… Okay, give me a second to understand what just happened; Pinkie, you…"

"Were skipping through an apple orchard and upon hearing word of a strange occurrence demanded a colt tell me where a random, possibly dangerous anomaly was and decided upon seeing a strange creature to inform you like the responsible mare I am followed swiftly by confronting said figure through means of putting myself in harm's way to insure the safety of others whose lives' are meaningful to me?"

Bigmac: "Eeeyup."

Twilight: "**HOW.**"

Andi: As much fun as it is to be naked and surrounded by a multiplicity of ponies with colors that might put a rainbow to shame, I kinda want to take a shower…alone-ish…yeah…an…what's up dragon dude?"

Spike: "Sup."

Celestia: "I think it is time we left. Please, everypony."

The group exited swiftly, leaving Andi to her thoughts. Alone, she reflected upon her dealings with the strange group of figures encountered just moments before.

"…How did I know the purple one's name…"

**...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...**

Authors note: Well, I made ah second one. SNAP. Bet you didn't see that com…you did? Oh…well…this is awkward. FOR YOU. Ha, yeahhhhh. Anypotato, leave a review if you hate, love, liked, like like, or simply have an "it's complicated" relationship with my writing! Thanks~

Roses are red, violets are blue, PRESS THE BUTT-ON!


	3. Chapter 1x03

Andi, reached out and grabbed a towel. It smelled like cotton candy. Giggling could be heard flowing from the darkness; the 'towel' pulsating with each, tiny, cute, MANIACAL, laugh.

She looked up, frozen in shock. What could she do…before her stood a tiny…pink…hysterical….pony… playfully pulling upon Andi's scented towel.

Andi: "OHHhhh you ;D"

Pinkie: "I knowwww~ :D"

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...

Throwing on her cloths, she scurried down the stairs to whip up some coco.

"Well Pinkie, I guess this leaves you and me alone in my house…together…no interruptions in the foreseeable future…"

"YUP YUP~"

"Pinkie…you ever get that feeling? I mean…you know…that fuzzy one that just says it how it is…and…well …"

Pinkie gravitated close to Andi. Far closer than any restraining order might allow, far closer than a dog is to catching its tail, FAR CLOSER THAN NECESSARY FOR WHAT WAS TO BE SAID AND QUITE LITERALLY LATCHED UPON ANDI'S BODY! She slowly slid up until NANOMETTERS FROM ANDI'S EAR! HER WARM, MOIST BREATH ENVELOPING EVERY SENSE-ATORY RECEIVER, SCREAMING 'YES! YEEEESSSSS!'

Pinkie: "…awk-ward~"

"OH YOU :3"

"I still know :D"

Pinkie jumped down and finished making the coco.

**...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...**

Authors note:

Well it's official, I have written the smallest thing EVAH and uploaded it. *Pat on the back*. As always, rate, fav, and sub...wait this isn't youtube...eh, what the hay.

**_A SMALL PONY APPROACHES. "I WANT MY REVIEW, AND I WANT IT NOOOOOOOWWW! D:" _**


	4. Chapter 1x04 Part One

"Pinkie, do really think this is gonna' work?"

"Yusirrrr~"

"Come on, it won't…"

"Just say it! :D"

"…"

"doooo it~"

"…m…my tummy has the rumblies…that only muffins can _**satisfy**_"

~*_**A WILD DITZY DOO APPEARS**_*~

Floating towards Andi was a gray Pegasus with the look of sheer joy plastered on a face of gold. The pure innocents radiating from its very core like a child on Christmas day nearly allowed Andi to fly herself. Oh what would this being of pure blinding light say to her? What words of gayety would it let flow like a cool meadow stream! It enveloped the now glowing Andi with eyes of acceptance and a hug reminiscent of the kindest friend returning home from a journey long past. At last she breathed her words with the softness of heavenly silk~

"I love you~"

"I...I love you t…"

"Shush…speak not, _**KISS ME YOU FOOL**_!"

*SPLASH*

Andi: "AWW! AWW! WHAT HAPPENED! ?"

Andi snapped upwards to find herself laying in bed.

Pinkie: "Hehe! ~.~, you fell asleep silly willy! So I took you up here but then you suddenly went all kissy faced!"

Andi: "So you threw a bucket of water on me?"

"Yup ~(^o^)~"

"…oh, OH!-Thank god that was just a dream…"

Andi plopped back down on her back, covered in water.

*looks left*

Ditzy: ":D"

"AWWW WHAT IS THIS!"

"Pinkie made me do it!"

"How!"

"Muffinsssss, duh!"

"**BACK. IT. UP.** _WHAT_ _DID YOU_ _DO! ?_"

"Slept with you silly :D"

"Oh thank god nothing…"

"…and took advan…"

"**STOP.**"

Andi sat up. Got out of bed. Went down stairs. Popped into the kitchen. Got a cup. Put some coffee into the cup. Took a big swig. Swallowed.

"I wasn't even awake…"

.

.

.

"DAMN I'M GOOD!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I AM SO VERY SORRY! I promise this story is EVERYTHING BUT stopping~ I have been legit supah biz-y and couldn't get myself to finish the long section I've been working on! TO PROVE TO YOU THIS STORY IS NOT GONE, I'm throwing up this first part of it early, honestly just to get you AWESOME people somthin'!<p>

Major shout-out to Galaxina-the-Seedrian, who if hadn't give me such positively awesome feedback, I would have NEVER continued this past chapter one and two. But now that I have, I can't help but just enjoy writing it :D

_** COMMENT REPLY SECTION**_

Galaxina: Indubitably :D

Jackson3525: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. Will do sir! (Thanks for all the support in the PMs :D!)

epicdonut2344: I wrote you a really nice reply ^.^

Ultimatewolf: "For some reason, I like it." Probably because its_ AMAZING_ and _SPEC-TAC-U-LAR_! And will do :3

_**ROSES ARE BLURPLE, VIOLETS ARE RASBERRY...REVIEWS MAKE IT ALL OKAY. *PLEASE :D**_


	5. Chapter 1x04 Part Two

_**PREVISOUSALLY**_

Andi sat up. Got out of bed. Went down stairs. Popped into the kitchen. Got a cup. Put some coffee into the cup. Took a big swig. Swallowed.

"I wasn't even awake…"

.

.

.

"DAMN I'M GOOD!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUATION<strong>_

.

.

.

"Wait…"

.

.

.

"DID I JUST GET TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF BY DERPY?"

.

.

.

'Did I just sa…oh my god this is all just a dream about my little pony. WHAT THE HECK BRAIN! Make meh dream 'bout mi lil pon-y.' *pout-e face*

*SPLASH*

"AWW! AWW! What happened!"

Celestia: (O)_(O)

Andi: o.o

Celestia: "…ah…p…please excuse my prodding…but…WHY did you dream about being taken advantage of by a mail mare whilst you were asleep?"

Andi: 'How did I get to the throne ro…oh meh gawd her HAIR is JUST LIKE the show…WANT.' "OH! Um…I…I'm ah…not…sure why myself…"

Celestia: I'm glad you like my mane…uh…you know what? I think I've learned quite enough about your knowledge of both Equestria and Earth. I've acquired you both a home and a thousand bits to grant you time to find employment. Although, you will be staying in Ponyville until you can become more acquainted to Equestrian culture."

Andi: 'D'aww that was nice…wait she totally just read my…'

Celestia: "Yes."

Andi: '…I wonder if she can see pi…'

Celestia: "WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Luna: "…hot."

Celestia: "Luna!"

Luna: "Say it like I see it."

Andi: "Word."

Celestia: 'ugggg now there's two of them'

Andi: "I'm just like Luna?"

Celestia: "Did you just…"

Andi: "Yup."

Luna: "Ball'n"

Celestia: "Luna…was it necessary to give her the power to read minds?"

Luna: "And use magic? No. But I felt that this situation called for some expansions upon her abilities to allow a smoother transition and integration among the population."

Andi: "That rymed! :D"

Celestia: "…uhg…Andi, from this moment forward you will be staying with Rarity. Also, I'll be _temporally_ turning you into a pony. Is this all okay?"

Andi: "It's very generous of you! I really appreciate it!"

Luna: "An alicorn. You made her into an alicorn?"

Andi: 'Wa…oh, that was fast.'

Celestia: "Hey, _you _let her read minds and use magic."

Luna stuck her tong out promptly while Celestia finished and sent a letter, informing Twilight Sparkle of the situation.

_**SOME DISTINCE AWAY**_

Twilight: "Oh COME-ON; I wanted to host the creature!"

Spike: "What happened Twi'?"

"You remember the creature that Pinkie showed us?"

"HAha, yeahhh."

"…Spike, she scared the poor thing unconscious in its shower."

"Sorry…"

"_Anyway_, I'm going over to Rarity's to tell her its staying with..."

"Can I come? !"

"Sorry Spike, but _somedragon_ needs their sleep."

Spike pouted up the stairs and Twilight left for Carousel Boutique with a childlike smile.

_***FIFTEEN MINUITES LATER***_

Rarity: "This. Is. Going. To. Be. WONDERFUL!"

Twilight: 'It's not fair :(' "I'm glad you're so excited!"

Andi: 'Totally fair' "Bonjour mon amies! I do hope I didn't interrupt!"

Both Twilight and Rarity's jaws hit the floor. Before them stood a snow white alicorn with vibrant cyan hair. It was perhaps a little large for a pony but by no means the size of the princesses! Her cutie mark was a dazzling assortment of colors that formed a side-ways eight, whilst adorning her face was a coy smile that could melt _any_ heart.

Andi: 'What did I do o.o' "Uhh…d…did I do something wrong?"

Twilight: "Huh…OH! No, not at a…"

Rarity: "UP STAIRS NOW WE ARE MAKING YOU A DRESS."

Andi: "Bu…"

Rarity: "Think nothing of it! Please dear, just this way~"

Andi: 'I'm so confused.' "O…oh kay."

Twilight watched perplexly as Rarity nearly flew into her work room alongside Andi.

Rarity: '*Squeeee*! I'm so excited!' "I just know we will be the _best_ of friends!"

_**BACK DOWNSTAIRS**_

Twilight: "I don't even…"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I totally decided to end chapter one early! Yay me :D. Anyrocketship, I hope you guys enjoyed the insertion of a noticeable and understandable plot! This officially concludes the introduction to the story by the way! Sorry that It wasn't longer : I uploaded the first section early and was left with this and the beginning of chapter two and was all like, "I totally think I should end it here, but I just said I was uploading a long section." Oh me, you and your silly story~

_**"A REVIEW FOR ME IS A VOTE FOR YOU IN THE BIG BOX OF AWESOME!"**_


	6. Chapter 5

Rarity: "So…you use to be an adventure?" They had taken up the subject of Andi's life as Rarity worked on the dress.

Andi: "Yeah. Good times. Mr. Jones and I use to be a great team."

Rarity: "What happened?"

Andi: "Well, these mean people were shooting arrows at our legs, but I got out of there just in the nick of time."

Rarity: "That's horrible! D:"

Andi: "You should have seen what happened to Mr. Johns. Turns out he took an arrow to the arm last month! But he's alright now."

Pinkie: "Arrow to the knee."

Andi: "Arm."

Pinkie: "What ever~ :3"

Rarity: "Done!"

Andi: Can I put it on! :D"

Rarity: "Of course dear!"

Andi slipped on the dress while Rarity eagerly watched.

Rarity: "What do you think!"

Andi: " I. Luv. It. So. Hard." Andi twirled around whimsically as Rarity looked her over.

Rarity: 'I'd hit that.'

Andi: "I would too ;D"

Rarity: "W…what?"

Andi: "I was just saying that I _**would **_like a dress like this. Therefore it's perfect!"

Rarity: "Oh, of course!" 'Phew. I thought she could hear my thoughts for a second there.'

Andi: "Oh! I can. I just wasn't commenting on that."

Rarity: "Well then…can you see pictures too?"

Andi: "Yea-"

Rarity: "…"

Andi: "…I don't know what to say right now."

Rarity: "Than why use words? **KISS ME YOU FOOL**!"

_*SPLAH*_

Andi: "AWWW! AWWW!"

Rarity: "Are you okay Andi! ?"

Andi: "What happened! ?"

Rarity: "You said you needed some sleep but just started _screaming_ all of a sudden!"

Andi: "Oh thank goodness. I'm so glad that was just a drea-"

Spike walked up to Rarity and they started making out hardcore l3GiT extreme.

_*SPLASH*_

Andi: "AWWW! AWWW! SOMEPONY MAKE IT STOP!"

Andi's Mom: "What?"

Andi: o.o

Andi's Dad: "What were you dreaming about? You were kinda freaking out."

Andi: "Oh my goodness, it was _soooo_ weird. You see, I was in My Little Po-"

Spike walked up to Andi's Dad and they started making out hardcore l3GiT extreme.

_*SPLASH*_

Andi: "HOT! HO- Wait…AWWWW! AWWW!" Andi was in her bed at the boutique.

Pinkie: "What's wrong Andi! ?"

Andi: "Pinkie! You gotta help me!"

Luna walked up to Andi and they started making out hardcore l3GiT extreme.

Andi: "WHAT'S HAPPENING! ?"

Luna: I made out with you because you're hot."

Andi: "Oh. Okay then :3" And Andi passed out.

Pinkie looked at Luna disapprovingly.

Luna: "What? She _did_ say to make it stop!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I wasn't gonna make a new chapter. I <em><strong><span>wasn't<span>**_. But you know what happened? I kept getting _HITS_on the newest chapter. People were _CHECKING_for a new one. I honestly didn't have it in me to not give the people who were still checking nothing. I know this isn't good enough to make up for the the long time without a chapter, but this is totally an **'I'm sorry'.**

Comment section~!

Shadow The Furry King: Well...I totally flopped on that request. **SORRY D:**

Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I couldz never bash Celestia!

Abyss: Why haven't I commented more? :D

Infamous Soldier: PERHAPS. ^.^

PS3Concerned: OR IS SHE. Well I mean she is right now but this story is so random it's ridiculous.


End file.
